Episode 2405
Mikey Episode Number: 2405 Date: Sunday Feburary 6, 1994 Sponsors: R, U, 16 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A little boy tells his grown-up friends to "Take My Hand" while they cross the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a castle with a growling dragon inside, which scares the princess until her knight in shining armor leads the dragon away |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson gets a different waiter for a change, a light blue monster named Piño (Dave Goelz). Then Grover comes by and argues with Piño over which one of them is serving Mr. Johnson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Tina sing “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R for Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie gives Bert's nephew Brad some bath toys to play with. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A toothbrush talks to a mouth about what could happen if not taken care of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy always has fun whether he's "Wet or Dry." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I Am Dry, He Is Wet (Dog Washing) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Telephone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Guys and Dolls Herry Monster sings about how he likes to play with dolls, and Ruby sings about how she likes to play with trucks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Stevie Wonder hangs out with Grover and teaches him how to sing like him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A Two-Headed Singer (Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt) croons "Jump Shout Boogie" while some Whatnots "jump, shout and knock themselves out," accompanied by Rowlf on the piano, Mid-way through the song, Ben Vereen appears and dances. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Happy Birthday" to the letter U, much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: U for Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Singing Dentists sing "Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & the Kidsongs Kids sings "Bumpin' Up & Down, In My Little Red Wagon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster are mopey and depressed. But then, they stop crying when they sound out the word "PAT" in which they pat each other to make themselves feel better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide